Phantom Problems
by Danni Lea
Summary: The ghost of Hogwarts gossip of two ghost teens known simply as 'Halfas'. When Dumbledore hears of the halfas and what they are he sets his mind to finding them and protecting them before Voldemort finds them first.


**Phantom Problems – Chapter I – Finding Phantoms**

**A/N: **Hey people! Did you miss me? I bet you did. I also bet you want an explanation right? Right. Well, you see, looking over PP I noticed that from the time I started the story to when I had the latest chapter posted, my writing style had changed drastically, the grammar and spelling sucked, I had random A/Ns throughout the chapters, and I had no plot what so ever. I had point A and point B but no way to get from Point A to Point B. Really. I sat down to think about it and said to myself "Okay, what's the plot?" and 10 minutes later I was like "Plot? Hello plot! Where are you!" there was no plot. So, here we go! I have a plot!

_Summary: __The ghost of Hogwarts gossip of two ghost teens known simply as 'Halfas'. When Dumbledore hears of the halfas and what they are he sets his mind to finding them and protecting them before Voldemort finds them first._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

**EDIT: Fixed a few line breaks and what not. Edited some wierd wording. I have poll on my profile concerning this story, so go check it out!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had heard-and seen-many things in his long life, but nothing quite as peculiar as what he had heard from Sir Nicholas earlier that day. A person who is a ghost and human at the same time? How could someone be alive and dead? Questions like these plagued Dumbledore since Nick had told him of the 'Halfa' Children. Worse yet, is that according to Severus, Voldemort has heard of the 'Halfas' and wants to discover what they are to see if it is a means of immortality. As such, Dumbledore decided to call the Order.

The meeting, need less to say, was chaotic.

Several old familiar faces lined the table. New ones crowded around in the corners. Talking was intense. Why had the great Albus Dumbledore called a random meeting?

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood boldly in the middle of the room. Their faces were blank, but just barely noticeable on Mrs. Weasley's face was worry. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all other noises ceased.

Dumbledore slowly looked around at the different faces, the different witches and wizards. He studied each face. Finally, he stepped up where everyone would see him. "You probably are all wondering why I called this meeting." A few heads nodded. "This may seem a bit confusing and..._alarming _at first. But bear with me and save your questions until afterwards.

"I have been hearing whispers, not ordinary whispers...some from the ghosts." Dumbledore watched the reactions of his fellow Order members. "I thought nothing of it...until I caught a bit of what they were talking about.

"Sir Nicholas tells me of two very powerful spectral beings called Halfas. I believe a few of you have heard of the legend, Pariah Dark the Ghost King yes? Well, Sir Nick has told me that the two Halfas defeated him when he was released. He has also told me that Halfa is a term for a spectral being that is half-ghost…and half-human."

Dumbledore paused to let that information sink in. He saw varying degrees of surprise—or none in the case of his more stoic members. He held up his hand again for silence, as people had begun to whisper.

"The Halfas I have told you about are only children. Teenagers at best from what I have heard."

"Children!" The cry came from Molly Weasley, the mother of seven children and wife to Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore gave her a calming smile.

"Yes, Molly, children. I have also heard that Voldemort has decided to track these children down and see if being a Halfa is a means for immortality. That is why I believe we must find them and protect them."

"What do you plan to do then Albus? They are children! They'd be terrified if you just approached them! Oh the poor dears…"

"Calm yourself Molly. I plan on sending two of our members to where the children are rumored to be. Those members are to find them, and then report back. They _are not _to approach them." Every witch and wizard inside of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place's kitchen was silent.

"The two who would be best to go is, I believe, Eve and Ally Johnson."

* * *

Four teenagers sat at a booth in the local teen hang-out, Nasty Burger. Three of the teens have black hair. The other is wearing a red hat. One boy has messy black hair and startling ice blue eyes and he is wearing a white shirt with a red oval on his chest and red lining. A girl with matching eyes and long black hair tied back sat next to him. She is wearing a dark blue tank top and matching jeans. Across from this girl sat another with purple colored eyes and short black hair. The purple eyed girl is wearing a black tank top with a purple oval over her chest, and a black skirt with green criss-crossing lines. The boy seated next to her is African-American and wearing the red hat mentioned before. His fingers are moving over a PDA and at the same time he's pushing up his glasses. His blue-green eyes were staring intently at the screen. His yellow shirt went down to his wrist and his green cargo pants covered down to his brown boots.

Their names are Daniel "Danny" Fenton, Victoria "Tori" Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. All four of them look like normal American teens; however, with Danny and Tori, this is not the case.

Danny and Tori come from a family of ghost hunters. Their parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton built a portal to the Ghost Zone nearly a year ago. In the beginning it had malfunctioned, leaving the eccentric ghost hunters down-trodden. Danny and Tori couldn't bear to see their parents depressed so they did what any curious teen would do.

They tried to fix it.

It turns out that their parents put the 'On' button on the inside of the portal. The twins discovered this when they themselves were inside of it and Danny tripped – pushing the button unintentionally. The portal turned on with Danny and Tori inside. Ectoplasm managed to fuse with their DNA and the two teens became 'Halfas' – half-ghost, half-human hybrids.

Since then the twins have been fighting the ghost that are constantly attacking their town. At first many had seen them as enemies and villains, but they began to change their minds after the defeat of the ghost king Pariah Dark.

Much has happened then, raising the two higher in the eyes of most. Except for their parents and friend Valarie Gray.

Their parents were thoroughly convinced that it was impossible for humans to have ghost powers and that the Phantom twins were trying to manipulate the town. Valarie blamed ghost for her father losing his job and ruining her life.

Today, however, was about as normal as it could get for the twin hybrids.

Looking back on it they should have realized it was 'the calm before the storm.'

"Guys, we're serious! There haven't been any ghosts for days! This could mean something serious!"

"Geez, calm down Danny. Enjoy the peace!" Danny glared at Tucker.

"Tuck, Sam, Danny and I are really worried about this. Remember the last time the ghosts acted weird?" At Tori's reminder the other three cringed. Pariah Dark was not a favored memory by any means.

"Tucker, they have a point," Sam looked pointedly at her technology and meat inclined friend. Danny and Tori exchanged a half amused look. Danny looked over at Sam and took a breath.

"Look, Sam, Tuck, maybe we should go into the ghost zone and ask around," at Sam's pointed look Danny hastily added, "Not that we'll ask anyone that wants us dead. Just Frostbite, Dora, and Wulf. Maybe Clockwork."

Sam frowned and the twins shot her cheesy grins.

"Alright, but Tucker and I come with you in the specter speeder."

Danny and Tori exchanged high fives.

* * *

Two hours later found them in the Realm of the Far Frozen. Dora had been unable to talk to them (running a kingdom was pretty time consuming) so the sought answers from Frostbite – one of the few ghost that didn't want Tori and Danny dead. He greeted the group warmly and invited them into his home. Once the group was settle Danny and Tori began asking him about the strange behavior of the ghost. Frostbite frowned and regretfully informed the Amity teens that he didn't know anything.

"The Realm of the Far Frozen is out of the way Great Ones. I'm sorry, but if I learn anything I will alert you."

With that the group headed for Clockwork. He smiled warmly at them before shaking his head and telling them a simple sentence.

"You will know in due time, Daniel, Victoria." The four just sighed

Just before they went through the portal, a net flew out and captured the twins. Together they tried going intangible, however that proved useless.

"Hello, Ghost Children." There was an evil laugh.

"Skulker!"

Tori smacked her brother in the head and deadpanned, "No duh. You're not going to go on your usual spiel are you?"

"Not today, Ghost Children. I've come to warn you." He crossed his arms.

"Warn us? From what?" Danny replied incredulously.

"A dark man. He seeks the means to immortality." Skulker answered.

Tori glared at the hunter. "And we need warned about him, _why?_"

"He's heard about you. He thinks you two might be the answer."

To that, they had nothing to say.

* * *

That night, for the twins, was restless. They spent most of it discussing what to do ("We could move to Russia and change our names." "Right. Ha, ha, Tori.").

In the end, all they could do was train and wait.

* * *

1,492 words, roughly. This was originally meant to be 5,000 words, but after some heavy revision of my (so far) four chapter outline, I've spread events out a bit. I still don't like how much I tend to rely on dialogue, but I suppose I'll have to work on that as I go.

The move to Russia thing? That's dedicated to my friend who is completely obsessed with the country (yes, I'm talking about you CC). Eve and Ally are minor OCs that'll only be around for a couple of more chapters and might only pop up once or twice for comic relief.

And of course, a special thanks to my friend NightlyRains for putting up with all my crap and being kind enough to BETA my stories. :)

**Again, I have a poll on my profile concerning this story. Please go look at it and vote! I'm leaving it there until I get chapter two of this story and Gone written.**

So, comments? Constructive criticism? Flames? You know what to do. :)


End file.
